


one up on you

by torigates



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River turned around slowly, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose</p>
            </blockquote>





	one up on you

  
“River Song.”

River turned around slowly, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. “Yes?” she asked the man standing before her. He was a tall, gangly man, with easily the most ridiculous hair River had ever seen, and he was wearing a tweed blazer, and a bowtie. Standing behind him was a tall red headed woman. She looked exasperated and amused, like she was used to this kind of thing. “Can I help you?”

The man smiled gleefully, looking back and forth between River and his companion. “You don’t know me?” he asked.

River looked him up and down a few more times and wracked her brain for any clues that indicated she might know this man, eventually resting on his face again blankly, before looking to the red haired woman standing behind him to the left. “Should I?” she asked.

“She doesn’t know me!” the man said to the woman, his body twisting in what seemed to be a remarkably uncomfortable position to see her over his shoulder.

“I can see that,” the woman remarked patiently. She shot River a sympathetic look.

River was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, like she was looking in on a private joke. The man bounced on the balls of his feet, and grinned at her.

Make that a lot uncomfortable.

“I’m the Doctor,” he said.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” she asked.

He grinned again. “It will. Come along, Pond.” She trotted off behind him, turning back to give a small wave.

 

**+++**

 

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was still smiling gleefully. “That was amazing!” the Doctor told Amy. “Wasn’t that amazing, Pond?”

Amy smiled noncommittally. She walked over to the consul where Rory was sitting and gave him a kiss. He pulled her down onto his lap, and Amy put her arms around his neck.

“Hello,” Rory said in greeting. “What was amazing?” He looked back and forth between Amy and the Doctor.

The Doctor was still bouncing up and down with uncontained joy.

“We saw River,” Amy told him.

“So?” Rory asked. Amy jumped up off his lap and ran around the other side of the TARDIS.

“So?” the Doctor exclaimed, and ran around until he was standing right in front of Rory. “So she didn’t know me, that’s what!”

“Isn’t that kind of thing pretty regular for you?” Rory asked. “I thought you lived your life—” he waved his hands back and forth, looking for the right word. “Out of order.”

“Well, yes,” the Doctor said. “I’ll grant you that one, Rory.” He shook his finger in Rory’s face several times, until Rory was forced to lean back or risk being poked in the eye. “But,” he continued. “And this is a very, very crucial but, Rory, this is the first time for River.”

“So?” Rory asked, still not getting it.

“So, for once I know something she doesn’t!”

“There, there,” Amy said, walking over and patting him on the back. “It’ll all be okay.”

“That was amazing!” the Doctor said again.

Amy sighed. 


End file.
